Pirates
by PandaKGirl
Summary: It has been 4 years since 14-year-old Alice has last seen her father, Will Turner, immortal captain of the Flying Dutchman. She will stop at nothing to find her father, even if it includes running away from home.
1. The Introductions

"Mother, I'm tired of sitting around! I want an adventure!" said Alice to her mother Elizabeth Turner.

"Oh? What kind of adventure?"

"An adventure in the seas! Like a pirate!"

"Oh, no no no! I pirate's life is not for you!" Elizabeth said.

"Why not? Dad's a pirate! Uncle Jack is a pirate!"

"You know good and well that Jack Sparrow is not a good role model, especially not for young ladies such as yourself. Now hush up and eat your food!"

"Fine! Can I at least learn magic from Tia Dalma? She taught Maria!"

"That's because Maria is her daughter. I will not allow you to learn magic!"

"But Mother..."

"Hush up and eat your food, dammit!"

Alice knew right then and there that there was no point in arguing any further. Her mother never curses, and when she does, it means shut up. So she sat there and ate her food like a good little Alice, daydreaming of the seas and the oceans. And more importantly, her father. You see, Will Turner is the captain of _The Flying Dutchman,_ and can only step foot on land every 10 years. Last Alice saw of him was when she was 10. She's now 14.

After dinner, she went to see Maria. Maria is Alice's closest friend, despite the fact that she's 19.

"Oh, how lucky you are! Your mother gets to teach you magic, while mine barely lets me use a rowboat!"

"She's just scared of all of the horrible things that could be out there, like sea monsters, mermaids, and giant octopuses."

"Bah! You actually believe all that stuff?"

"Well of course! Just ask your 'uncle' and he'll tell you everything."

"I can't. Mother says he's a bad role model." Alice said glumly.

"Well if he's such a bad role model, why did your mother agree to let him be your uncle?"

"Hey! That's a good point! Maybe she's just hiding something! Come on! I know exactly where he'll be!"

So they rushed to the one place Jack would be while not sailing a ship. Tortuga. It was a while away from Maria's house, but they got there in good time. Tortuga was a festive little town. Alice loved coming here. Even if her mother doesn't know.


	2. The Pirate King

"Uncle Jack!" said Alice, once she saw him.

"Maria? Alice? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're here to find out if all those stories of sea monsters and things were real."

"Oh, they're real. I have encountered them on my adventures. And so has your mother, Alice."

"What are you talking about?" asked Alice confused.

"Oh, she hasn't told you, has she?"

"Told me what? I want to know!"

"Well, your mother is the Pirate King. Ruler of all pirates in the Brethren Court, love."

"She WHAT? But she HATES pirates! She forbids it in our family! She kept it a secret from me all this time!"

"She keeps secrets for very good reasons. You'll just have to figure them out."

"Hmph. I wonder what ELSE she's been keeping secret from me." said Alice, infuriated. "Come on Maria. We're going home!"

* * *

"Where did you go after dinner Alice?" Elizabeth asked.

"I went to see Uncle Jack. He told me about all of his adventures, especially how you became Pirate King and didn't bother to tell your only daughter!" she yelled.

"Alice! I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to become a pirate! It's too dangerous!"

"It's only dangerous for you! I WANTED to become a pirate! You were forced against your will! In fact, you hadn't been a pirate, you would've never met Dad!"

"I met him because he saved my life, NOT because I became a pirate!"

"Whatever. It's not like it even matters anymore. For all I know, he might not even be my real father!"

"Alice! How dare you say something like that!"

"How dare I!? How dare you! You're the one who's been keeping secrets from her only daughter!"

"Enough is enough!"

"Yeah, you're right! Enough IS enough! I WILL become a pirate, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

* * *

Alice ran out the house, towards the port, where she saw Maria practicing her magic.

"Maria, as of this night, I am a pirate. Are you ready to steal a boat or what?"

"Alice, are you delusional? We can't steal a boat! You don't even know how to row a canoe, much less steer a ship!"

"Hm, I suppose you're right. So let's either go join a crew or be stowaways. Your pick."


	3. The Skeleton Crew

"Stowaway. You just HAD to pick stowaways, didn't you?" asked an upset Alice, crouching behind a box, hoping not to get found.

"Hey, you SAID I could pick, and so I picked stowaways! Besides, we can't commandeer a ship!"

"True, true. So, here's the plan. I say we should-"

"I say we should stay put and hope that this crew takes kindly to two stowaways who don't know the first thing about ships!"

Alice was about to say something when a man spoke up. He seemed to be the captain, and was addressing his crew. He had a interesting accent, though neither could tell what it was. It was a little hard to see him too, because the moon was shining directly behind him, though it seemed he was...skeletal?

"Alice, I have a bad feeling about this... Remember all those legends about those cursed coins?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well...I think he's cursed!"

"Right ya are darlin'!" said the captain to Maria, whose cover had clearly been blown.

Maria and Alice both screamed. Staring back at them, was a skeleton crew, complete with a skeletal captain!  
They both ran. Ran as fast as they could (which wasn't that fast on a moving boat), climbed up the stairs, and eventually found themselves at the crow's nest (on one of the ship's mast). The crew was climbing up the pole incredibly fast.

"There's no other choice than to jump into the water and hope for the best!"

"Alice, if we die today, there's something I need to tell you. All those years ago, I lied. Your cat didn't run away, I accidentally-"

She didn't finish her sentence. An enemy ship had snuck up and shot a cannon at a mast, right below Maria and Alice. The mast fell over, the girls falling into the water with it.


End file.
